


Are you going to talk to me?

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: It has been a week since Kala last talked to Sun. The last time they talked, they did more than talk.





	Are you going to talk to me?

It has been a week since Kala last talked to Sun.

In that time she has felt Sun’s presence at times, or glimpsed her out of the corner of her eyes. Every time, she flushed and looked away until Sun was gone.

It has been a week since Kala last talked to Sun. The last time they talked, they did more than talk.

* * *

She knew she could trust Sun to show her how it worked.

She knew she could trust Sun to know what she was doing because Sun talks about sex with so much confidence, with a fond, warm smile as if every sexual experience she has had was soft and intimate and beautiful. She wanted to have an experience like that. To be part of that smile.

She knew she could trust Sun to be careful and not hurt her and not tell anyone about it and be everything she needed, because Sun is trustworthy. Kala trusts her whole Cluster, but Sun more than most.

So she lay down on the bed and took off her dress and opened her legs. And Sun, smiling that warm, intimate smile already, sat down between them and kissed Kala’s belly and touched Kala’s clit. Carefully, rhythmically. She played Kala like a violin.

In that moment Kala wanted Sun to stay there forever. She wanted to live in that slow pleasure, even as she desperately sought out her climax, which she knew would bring an end to it all. And when she climaxed, and in the moment after she climaxed, she wanted Sun to stay in bed with her and never leave.

And now it has been a week since Kala last talked to Sun, because she is too embarrassed.

* * *

“Are you going to talk to me?” Sun asks, because a week is long enough, and she knows how to give a person space but she likes Kala, she likes talking to Kala, and she’s in prison right now and she needs… She needs company, and freedom, and visiting Kala usually gives her that, but not when Kala tenses every time she comes near. Not then.

Kala purposefully relaxes her body, though her eyes are still nervous. “You haven’t been talking to me either.”

“No,” Sun acknowledges. She sits down on the couch next to Kala. “Do you have regrets? Do you wish we didn’t do what we did?”

“No,” Kala answers. “I just… I wasn’t prepared for how it would make me feel.” She blushes. “Oh my god. I sound like an idiot…”

“Sex should make you feel something, when it is good,” Sun says, “when it is with someone you love, it should make you feel very good. So if I made you happy, I am happy as well.”

Kala nods.

“Would you like to do it again?”

Kala isn’t sure she’s ready—it’s so intense, Sun is so intense—but she looks at Sun and all she can say is “Yes” because suddenly she’s desperate. She wants Sun every which way, and she wants Sun right now.

Sun smiles that smile again. “All right.”

Afterwards, Kala curses herself for a week wasted. She could have spent all week doing that, if she’d been ready to ask for it. But Sun says when you’re ready, you’re ready—they have plenty of time. Kala thinks of Whispers, BPO, Joong-ki, all the things that threaten them, all the things they try to forget when they are together like this. She hopes Sun is right.

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight is a night for self-prompted ficlets. This one, the prompt I chose at random was, well, "Are you going to talk to me?" So there you go. But I've wanted to write a fic about Sun sort of showing Kala sex for aaaaages so this fic is sooort of about that. Idk.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
